Is It Possible That This Could Be Referencing The Manga Known As JoJo?
by Jugenmujugenmugokonosurikireka
Summary: Peridot goes to a Anime convention. (Sequel to "This Fanfic is About Peridot Getting a New Roommate.")


This story starts on a rainy day at a destroyed spaceship. A small alien sits on her water bed, change the channels on her giant TV, the channels were changing so quickly that it was impossible to see what was happening in any of them, but she was so bored that she didn't really care. Of course, a lazy gem such as Peridot would in not way have enough money to buy something like this, but money was no problem to her, since she could just steal whatever she wanted. Of course, the police and the CIA would come after her, but this is Peridot we're talking about, they would never catch her, even if they knew her address (which they did, btw).

Suddenly, a small blue gem holding a cell phone comes through the door.

"Yo, Peridot, weren't you supposed to be fixing the ship by now?" Aquamarine asks. They had been working on this thing for months, but hadn't made much progress.

"Oh, that? I finished early today. I already linked the Genie's Lamp for the 32nd century to the power core, filled the tank with the Hydra's blood and the Big Bang Oven is already functional. There's not much left for me to do here." Peridot responds in a monotone voice.

"Alright then. What are you up to now?" Aqua asks as she sits on the bed and starts messing on her cell phone.

"Not much. I'm pretty bored right now, honestly. Do you have anything better to do?" Peridot asks.

"Well, xXxdRAGONsLAYERXxX said there's an anime convention going on around here." Aqua responds, still paying attention to her phone.

"Well, alright, let's go." Peridot says as she jumps off the bed and drags Aqua by her hand.

"Wait, you mean, like, now?" Aqua says, finally taking her eyes off her phone.

"Yeah. Either that or we watch all of Harry Potter again." Peridot says in a annoyed voice.

"Does it have to be all of it? Can't we just watch the first one or something? We already watched all of them in a roll, like, twenty times." Aquamarine says.

"ALL OF THEM!" Peridot screams.

"Alright, let's go to the anime convention." Aqua says, looking back to her phones as Peridot continues to pull her through the ship.

"I don't even know what an anime is." Aqua screams right before they leave the ship.

* * *

The two aliens quietly walk into the public transportation, all filled with water.

"It could have been a good idea to pick up an umbrella before leaving the ship on a rainy day next time." Peridot says.

"Yeah, we should probably do that." Aqua says sarcastically, right before sitting down and looking back at her still functioning waterproof cell phone.

They sit there for some time.

"You do know where the convention is, right?" Aqua asks.

"Well, I'll find out when we get there." Peridot responds, a little annoyed.

"Of course, how foolish of me." Aqua responds sarcastically in a uncaring tone.

A bad Goku cosplayer enters the train in the next stop.

"Oh, look, that guy probably knows where it is. Go ask him." Aquamarine says.

"No thanks. I don't like Dragon Ball." Peridot says.

Suddenly, a better Goku cosplayer comes flying through the window and attacks Peridot, punching her to outside of the train, to the middle of the town.

"You! How dare you disrespect anime on my watch!" The cosplayer says.

"What are you talking about? I didn't disrespect anime, I just said that I don't like Dragon Ball." Peridot says.

"You fool! Don't you know that Dragon Ball was the first and most important anime of all time?" He screams.

"Actually, no, not even close. A lot of anime predate Dragon Ball by a huge amount, some examples include Kimba the White Lion, Astro Boy and even Fist of the North Star, which is also incredibly important for the history of anime, since Hokuto no Ken inspired several..." Before Peridot could finish her explanation, she was suddenly blasted by a wave of energy, which threw her right into a building, that then exploded into a ball of fire.

The cosplayed walks through the ruins, to find Peridot severely hurt, lying on the ground.

"Now it's time to pay for your heresy." He says as he prepares to blow up Peridot once more.

"No. I can not give up." Peridot says weakly on the ground, trying to get up.

The Cosplayer ignores her, and continues to charge his attack.

"As long as I'm alive... As long as there's even a trace of strength in my body... I must not give up... I must fight... I must fight for... I must fight for..."

The Cosplayer drops his guard for just a second, wondering what Peridot's next words would be.

"I must fight for Athena!" Peridot says as she suddenly jumps up and her body stats to shine.

"Nani?" The Cosplayer says in surprise.

"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" Peridot screams as several beams of energy leave her fist, and crash directly against the Cosplayer's body, which sends him flying.

The Cosplayer falls to the ground, but quickly gets back to his feet and looks at Peridot, to find out that most of her body was now covered in some type of armor, resembling a Pegasus.

"Impossible! You have the powers of cosplay too?" He says in shock.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm small. When we believe in ourselves, even mere mortal like us can stand up to Gods." Peridot says as she starts to burn her Cosmo.

"I didn't think I would have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Says The Cosplayer, right before going Super Saiyan.

"Oh, you think you're the only one who can go all golden? Well, surprise." Says Peridot as her Cosmos burns brighter than ever. Her Pegasus Cloth leaves her body and flies away, to be replaced by the golden Sagittarius Cloth.

"Don't you know who I am? I am the hope of universe, the answer to all living things that cry out for peace." The Cosplayer screams as he prepares his KameHameHa.

"How can you call yourself a God if you have no love for humanity? If this is what Gods truly are, then I don't need any of you." Peridot says as she prepares her bow and arrow.

The beam of energy and the arrow of light are released simultaneously, and hit each other right in the middle of the battlefield, creating an explosion of light that illuminated the entire universe.

From the ashes of the battlefield, the cosplayer comes out flying at full speed.

"Is the the best you can do?" He asks as he shoots down several ki blasts.

Suddenly, The Cosplayer is grabbed from behind by a sneak attack.

"No, this is. Pegasus Rolling Crash!" Peridot screams as both her and The Cosplayer are propelled into the atmosphere, right before coming down at full speed. Suddenly, when they were about to reach the ground, Peridot jumps out and lands safely, as The Cosplayer hits the ground at full speed, right before exploding in a massive ball of blue fire in the shape of a Pegasus.

"This will teach you not to mess with a Saint." Peridot says as she strikes a cool pose.

Suddenly, her tabled starts ringing. She quickly answers it.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey Peridot, I'm at the convention. Are you coming?" Aquamarine asks.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, I'm going." Peridot says as she walks away from the destroyed battlefield.

* * *

"So, where is it?" Peridot asks on her tablet.

"It's the building number 3-13." Aquamarine responds on the phone.

"Of what street?" Peridot asks while walking through the town.

"That one that has buildings in it." Aqua responds from the other side.

"Hmm?" Peridot asks in confusion.

"Yo, weeaboo, look over here." The Cosplayer screams from the distance.

"Wait a sec Aqua, there's a thing happening here." Peridot says as she hangs up the call "What do you want this time?"

"I want a rematch, and I'll beat you this time." He says.

Peridot carefully analyzed Cosplayer's outfit. In a cosplay battle, the outfit is very important, since whoever manages to look the coolest will end up victorious. Cosplayer whore a blue trench coat and big red sunglasses, seems simple enough.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Make your move." Peridot says as she prepares herself. She had many options of cosplay to use, but she'd rather know what she is dealing with beforehand.

The Cosplayer quickly raises his right hand and points to the sky. Peridot is confused for a second, when suddenly, a guitar solo starts playing on the background, and a giant robot materializes around the Cosplayer.

"Nani?" Peridot asks in shock.

"Gurren Lagann!" The Cosplayer screams as the robot's hand morphs into a drill and attacks Peridot.

Peridot quickly jumps away to save herself, as the robot does severe damage to the ground she stood on.

"Ok, this might have been a bad idea." Peridot says, right before the robot sends several drill shaped missiles towards her.

She runs for her life to dodge them, and hides behind a building.

"You think you can hide from me? Just who the hell do you think I am?" The Cosplayer screams as he blows up the building.

"Looks like the fanfic is over." He says.

"But who could possibly replace me, Peridot, as the main character?"

"Nani?" The cosplayer says as he turns around to see Peridot standing behind him, without even a scratch.

She wrote a black cap, torn at the back, and a black coat with a golden chain attached to it.

"Give me a break, I forgot about Gurren Lagann. I should probably re-watch that later." Peridot says as she straightens her cap.

"Giga Drill Breaker!" The cosplayer screams he makes a giant drill and throws it at Peridot.

"Star Platinum: The World!" Peridot screams.

Suddenly, the robot stops moving. Peridot jumps on the robot's arm and climbs it until she reaches its head, where the Cosplayer was sitting.

Some kind of purple spirit comes out of Peridot's back and starts punching the Cosplayer as hard as it could.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" Peridot scream as the spirit punches him multiple times.

"Time moves again." Peridot says as the head of the robot is suddenly blown away, with the Cosplayer still inside.

"What? Impossible! She is too fast!" The cosplayer says in shock.

"Get up, and I, Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG will personally beat you to death." Peridot says, pointing her finger to the opponent.

The head of the robot grows legs and arms, and becomes a smaller robot.

"Lagann! Giga Drill Breaker!" He screams as a drill comes out of the robot and attacks Peridot.

"Star Platinum!" Peridot screams as the spirit appears again and thorws several punches at the drill.

The punches are too fast for the drill to overcome, but the drill was too durable for the punches to destroy, and so they stand there for some seconds, creating gigantic shockwaves, until they create a shockwave so strong that they are both sent back.

"Well, it seems like we're at a stalemate." The Cosplayer says.

"You may think so, but there's one thing that you haven't noticed." Peridot responds.

"Oh yeah? And what is it?" He asks.

Suddenly, Peridot takes off the cap and the coat, to reveal the blue outfit she wore under it.

"You are already dead." Peridot says in a serious tone.

"Nani?" The Cosplayer asks, right before the robot explodes, sending the Cosplayer flying away.

"Looks like the Cosplayer's blasting off again!"

Peridot once again strikes a pose, with several katakana symbols appearing around her, only for it to be interrupted once again by her tablet.

"What?" Peridot asks.

"Did you find the building?" Aqua asks.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna." Peridot says as she walks away.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'm here. It took me almost half an hour to find the damn building, but I'm here." Peridot says to Aquamarine as she came running.

"Oh, finally. Now I can use my phone for something useful." Aqua says as she turn on YouTube to watch a guy ranting about the Emoji Movie.

"So, how goes the event?" Peridot asks.

"Meh, nothing much happened, a mad scientist mind controlled a bunch of people, a bunch of angels appeared flying from the sky and started blowing stuff up, a bunch of time travelers appeared with a giant spaceship, etc." Aqua responds.

"Oh, that sucks. Well, at lets now that I'm here, we can get this party started." Peridot says.

"Peridot!" Someone screams into the distance.

Peridot turns around to see The Cosplayer.

"Who's that?" Aqua asks.

"The pain of my existence. What do you want this time?" Peridot asks.

"I'm here to challenge you to another battle." The Cosplayer responds.

"No." Peridot says.

"Eh?" The Cosplayer responds confused.

"The entire day I did nothing but fight you, you're getting boring." Peridot says.

"Oh, c'mon, it would the final battle, to look really cool and stuff." The Cosplayer explains.

"Hmmm… Alright, but just this once." She says as she prepares for battle.

They both stare at each other for some seconds.

"Alright, there we go." The Cosplayer says as a strange machine appeared in his arm.

"Is that a…" Peridot starts to say.

"Come to me, my Blue Eyes White Dragon." The Cosplayer screams as he places a card at the device, summoning a giant roaring white dragon.

"Impressive… But can you bypass this?" Peridot says as she throws a small red and white ball at the battlefield, and from the ball, a giant orange dragon appears, breathing fire into the air.

"Charizard, I choose you." Peridot screams.

"Heyheyhey, this is going to be interesting… Dragon, use Burst Stream of Destruction!" The Cosplayer screams.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Peridot screams.

The two dragons release beams of energy towards each other, causing a massive explosion, which sends forces them to fly towards the sky. Peridot and The Cosplayer come jumping and land on their dragon's backs.

"Now, Charizard, use Air Slash!" Peridot screams as her dragon releases several projectiles from its wings.

The Cosplayer's dragon easily blocks all of them and throws another beam of energy towards Peridot's, which is easily dodged. This one second the dragon took to block the last attack was enough for Peridot's dragon to approach them.

"Now, Charizard! Dragon Claw!" Peridot screams as her dragon attack the Cosplayer and his dragon with his claws, which makes them quickly fall.

"It's super effective!" Peridot screams.

"Oh, yeah? You may have been able to fight one Blue Eyes White Dragon, but what can you do against three?" The Cosplayer says as he places two more cards on his machine, summoning two more dragons.

"What? Impossible! The Blue Eyes White Dragon is the rarest of all cards! How can you possibly have three?!" Peridot screams in surprise.

"You think that's impressive? Well, watch this." The Cosplayer says as the pulls up another card and is ready to use it. Peridot knew exactly what this was, it ws a Polymerization card, the Cosplayer was planning on creating a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Before he could, Peridot summons a bow resembling a rose branch and shots an arrows of pink light at the card, instantly destroying it.

"Ha! How do you like that?" Peridot says.

"Heyheyhey. If your plan was to stop me from making my Ultimate Dragon, then you did nothing but waste your time." The Cosplayer says, as he pulls a small machine from his pocket.

"Is that? No, it can't be!" Peridot says.

"D.N.A Digivolution!" The Cosplayer screams as the three dragons combined into a giant three headed dragon.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Burst Stream of Destruction!" The Cosplayer screams as each head of the dragon releases a gigantic stream of blue and white energy towards Peridot, followed by a gigantic explosion.

Once the explosion ends, the entire sky is filled with smoke, which then vanishes to reveal a black and blue dragon flying with Peridot on his back.

"Mega Evolution!" Peridot screams.

"So it has come to this. Blue Eyes Ultimate-Dragon Vs Mega Charizard X. But don't worry, I won't ever lose, since I am the strongest hero on the entire world, this fight will be over in a punch." The Cosplayer says.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that. I am going to beat you and become the king of the pirates." Peridot says.

Both dragons fly towards each other while charging their attacks, while Peridot and The Cosplayer focus all the strength they have left in their body into one last punch.

The dragons crash against each other in a gigantic explosion of energy, as both Peridot and The Cosplayer punch each other in the face while being swallowed by the giant fireball.

They were both unconscious as they fell, but hitting the ground woke them up.

They both weakly get off the ground.

"Well, that just happened." Peridot says in a tired voice.

"Sure did." The Cosplayer responds, just as tired.

They both look at each other for some seconds.

"Ok, I'll give it to ya, that was fun." Peridot says.

"Yeah, I agree. Wanna fight again in another convention?" The Cosplayer says.

"I'm in. Just call me." Peridot says.

"Alright, see you later." The Cosplayer says as he walks away from the destroyed convention.

"Bye." Peridot screams, right before walking into another direction.

"Yo, Peridot. What did you do up there?" Aquamarine asks.

"I made a new friend, Aqua, I made a new friend." Peridot says with a smile.

"Well, good for you, I guess, but those guys are really mad because you destroyed their convention." Aqua says, right before looking back to her phone.

Peridot quickly looks back to find out an army of angry otakus ready to attack her.

…

"Er… Would you guys forgive me if I told you it was just a JoJo reference?" Peridot asks, trying to buy time for her to think of a plan.

They all attack Peridot at once, only for Peridot to vanish in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind only a piece of wood.

"Nani?" They all ask at once.

"It was a clone, you clods!" Peridot screams in the distance right before running away laughing while the otakus chase her.


End file.
